Mr. Worry
In Series * Mr. Jelly: Both are afraid. Out of Series *His Peanuts counterpart is Charlie Brown, because they both meet failures. *His Molly and the Skywalkerz counterpart is Ned, because they both worry. *His Hey Arnold counterpart is Sid because they both worry about a lot of stuff. *His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both blue and worry a lot. *His Magic Adventures of Mumfie counterpart is Scarecrow because they worry sometimes. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Sad because they are both sad and both worry sometimes. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Fluttershy because they are both cowardly. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Rainbow Dash because they are both blue and both worry a lot. *His Finding Nemo counterpart is Marlin because they worry a lot. *His Invader Zim counterpart is Dib because they worry a lot. *His Skylanders Series counterpart is Hugo because they are always worried. *His other Skylanders Series counterpart is Pop Fizz because they are blue and they worry about everything. *His Littlest Pet Shop counterpart is Sunil they are blue and they worry alot. *His Chuck counterpart is Morgan Grimes because both are worrysome and sometimes meet failures. *His Harvey Beaks counterpart is Dade because they worry a lot. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Telly Monster because they both are really worried. *His A Little Curious counterpart is Mr. String because they worry a lot. *His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is Octo because their both blue and round and worry a lot *His Courage the Cowardly Dog counterpart is the titular character because they are both cowards. *His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is Fix-It Felix, Jr. because they both get worried a couple of times. *His Thomas and Friends counterpart is Henry, because they worry a lot. *His Alphablocks counterpart is U, because they bot worry a lot. *His Andre Ighodalo counterpart is Gladys Ighodalo because they worry a lot. *His SuperTed counterpart is Skeleton because they are both wimps. *His Pinnocchio counterpart is Geppetto because they worry too much *His Shrek counterpart is Pinocchio because they worry too much *His Nuzzle and Scratch counterpart is Nuzzle because they both worry about harmless things. *His Little Monsters counterpart is Worried Winnie because both worry too much. *His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Baljeet because they're both blue and worry a lot. *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Piglet because they worry too much. *His Sonic Boom counterpart is Sticks the Badger because they're both paranoid. *His Inside Out counterpart is Sadness because they are blue and worry too much. *His My Little Animals counterpart is Worried Snorried because they worry too much *His Magic School Bus counterpart is Arnold because they worry a lot. *His The Wild Thornberrys counterpart is Darwin because they have blue and are worried. *His Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Hamton J. Pig because they both worry sometimes and wear blue. *His Archie Series counterpart is Archie Andrews because both wear blue and tend to worry. *His Archie Series counterpart is Betty Cooper because both wear blue and worry sometimes. *His Archie Series counterpart is Veronica Lodge because both wear blue and worry sometimes. *His Archie Series counterpart is Reggie Mantle because both wear blue and rarely worry. *His Archie Series counterpart is Jughead Jones because both wear blue and worry sometimes. *His Archie Series counterpart is Sabrina Spellman because both wear blue and tend to worry. Gallery Henry.png|Henry Darwin_Thornberry.png|Darwin Arnold_programmed.jpg|Arnold Perlstein Worried Winnie.PNG|Worried Winnie Screenshot_20190711-140341_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190711-140357_Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190711-142106_Photos.jpg|Jughead Jones Screenshot_20190711-141910_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Category:Main series